A sister's greif
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Hanoashi Katoni was adopted into the Takabe Family when she was ten. Now, five years after her sister, Saori Takabe, died in a tragic accident, Hanoashi visits her grave to say a few words. Just a short, 1000K word piece.


**Like the summery says, just a quick, small story about a sister's grief.**

A small sigh escaped from her lips as she closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself as she slowly advanced. Her steps where quiet and slow, well matching with the somber mood. Her reddish hair contrasting from the black woman's dress she wore. Only her face and hands betrayed her slightly reddish- white cream skin tone.

Pausing by a grave marker, she let out a small sigh, and opened her eyes slowly, revealing a sorrowful light green. Once considered soft and warm, today they where clouted from grief, a few tears flowing through their eyes.

"Saiori Takabe." She whispered softly, before bending down to place her flowers in front of the gravestone. "Oni-chan."

Pausing, briefly, she wiped her tears before rising up. "I guess I should start by apologizing, sis." She gazed at the sky before continuing. "I...uh...still haven't forgiven Miho for her part in your death."

A little over five years ago, Ooarai Girls Academy had restarted their Sensa-do club back up. However, instead of forcing the class to prefer the mandatory first year safety course all Academies are suppose to do, they allowed the students to have a free for all practice match, with virtually no training.

Saori had been chosen to be the team commander of the Panzer IV via an impromptu lot drawing. One Miho Nishisumi had opted to be the loader for the team. Everything had been going alright, at first.

That was until Mhio had gotten out of the tank and encouraged the crew of the Panzer IV to cross a wooden bridge held together with Iron ropes. The driver of the tank, Hana Iszuzu, veered slightly more to the left and into the wire, causing it to snap. The left front corner of the tank then veered further to the left, over the bridge. More wire snapped. More veering. More snapping.

One girl named Yukari Akyama had attempted to flee across the bridge, only to have her head decapitated when the wire from the opposite side of the bridge ended up snapping. She was the first to die in the incident.

Miho was considered to be the second, falling off the bridge when it began to sway from the tension of the snapping rope. It took a dive team three hours to retrieve her body she had hit the ground so hard.

Then, the bridge snapped, taking the Panzer IV with it. When it was over, her sister was nothing more than a tangle mess of flesh, blood, bone, and iron.

She glanced down, feeling slightly ashamed at her lack of forgiveness for Miho. "I'm sorry sis, I know you've heard this the last four times, but I just can't seem to forgive her for what she did. Granted, it really isn't entirely her fault, but had she headed the fact that you where inexperienced..." a sob interrupted her words.

It took about half a minute before she could continue. "I never got to see your first match, never got to celebrate your first win. Had she only taken into account your inexperience...you might still be here."

She took a step back, as of shrugging off her dark thoughts. "Still, I...I wanted to come to say that I miss you sis. We never got around to finishing that cookbook we where going to do over vacation. And so much more...too. I know I was adopted into the Takabe family, but you where like the sibling I never had."

She paused to wipe her tears once more. "I also wanted to thank you, too. Lord knows you could have had so much more had I not came into the picture. I remember that you wanted to go to Sander's academy to earn a agreed in cooking, but opted to attend Ooarai instead, so that I could have attended once I got out of middle school. Not just schools though, your father could have bought you a nice house in the suburbs had you wished. But because of me..." she paused to catch her breath.

"Because of me, you gave all of that up. For me. And now...all of the stuff you could have had if only it had not been for me, I have. And I hate that. I mean, it's like I stole everything from you. And hell, I'm not even blood to you. I wanted to say thank you, and to ask for your forgiveness as well.

She turned for a brief moment taking a few steps before looking back. "I'm attending university now, sis. I..I'll do the best I can for the both of us. I just hope you're not mad at me, for still being angry at Miho or for receiving the blessings that should have rightly gone to you in the first place."

"Till next year, sister." With that, she left the grave site, hoping that her sister would forgive her.

 **Saori POV**

"Till next year, sister."

 _I wish that I could heal your heart, sister. I truly wish I could, Hanoashi. But between us, there is a gulf that prevents me for speaking to you. I am glad that you're attending university, though. And I'm glad you where able to attend St. Glorina like you desired to._

 _I...I know you won't be able to hear me, or even know how I'm feeling, but you don't have to feel guilty or apologize for the fact that my, no our father is treating you so well. Truth is, me and Father loved you as much as we could have, even though you where not one of us by blood. All I ask is that you live your life to the fullest._

 _I completely understand your anger with Miho, and believe me, I was angry about having to leave you and Father behind. Maybe I was angry with Miho too, during those final moments of my life. But here in paradise, you tend to forgive the wrongs of others, no matter how bad they where. Perhaps someday you can forgive Miho as well._

 _Maybe even before your time to join me here in paradise. But I can't make that decision for you, even if I'd love for you to forgive her eventually. Maybe that can heal your broken heart. Maybe._

 _I love you, precious sister. See you next year._


End file.
